


Без названия

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Россия заплетает Китаю волосы.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242905) by Anonymous. 



Россия впервые видит, как Китай развязывает блестящую ленту Жёлтой реки и восторженно задерживает дыхание, любуясь каскадом чёрных волос. С трудом верится, что эта густая волнистая роскошь умещается в тугой незатейливой косе, которую Яо заплетает ежедневно. Нет, нет во всех языках мира слов, чтоб описать, как эротично выглядит чёрный водопад на фоне светлой кожи, как мягко блестит в свете электрической лампы…

— …Рано или поздно мы обязательно найдём способ провести электричество в каждый дом, — говорит Китай. — нашим учёным и поэтам больше не нужно полагаться на неверный свет свечей, когда они вернутся домой под вечер. Электричество больше не будет привилегией тех, кто способен прочесть иероглифы. У всех появятся неограниченные возможности, — и Россия ничего не может поделать с невольной грустью. Сейчас, на пороге новой эры, Иван жалеет, что больше не будет места свечам, полутьме и золотым бликам на шее Китая, на его обнажённой спине, ягодицах… Мысль тоже кажется упадочной и буржуазной, как сочетание чёрного и золотого. Поэтому Россия просто тянется к любовнику и наслаждается, пока крохотные (по сравнению с его руками, конечно) руки Китая нежно перебирают пепельно-светлые пряди, а потом наклоняется, лениво скользит языком по тёмному соску, чувствуя, как сжимаются запутавшиеся в волосах пальцы и слушает, как Китай стонет, словно одобряя.

Их соитие откровенно вызывающе: никаких поспешных постыдных удовольствий, как предпочитает Гонконг наедине с Англией или Америкой. Россия мутит Китаю рассудок, как самая крепкая водка, завладевает всеми чувствами, но Яо медлит, дразняще выгибая спину и плавно двигая бёдрами. Кончики длинных прядей щекочут тело, и Россия раздражённо думает, что Китай слишком тянет — перемены должны происходить быстро, необратимо, последовательно… Иван с силой впивается зубами в ключицу любовника и подаётся вперёд. Резкая смена ощущений захлёстывает Китай с головой, и он падает на пике, как карп из легенды, что всю жизнь плыл по течению и однажды рухнул прямо сквозь Врата Рая… 

— …Конечно, я остригу волосы, — говорит чуть позже Яо, уютно пристроившись рядом с Иваном. — Они — напоминание о маньчжурском рабстве. Я буду рад от них избавиться.  
Россия молчит, прекратив пропускать чёрные пряди сквозь пальцы. Он ещё раз прокручивает в голове слова, уже готовые сорваться с губ, и напоминает себе, что Китай всё ещё не до конца доверяет ему. Не верит серым глазам, опасается сокрушительной силы, хоть и желает его. Поэтому Иван говорит совсем другое:  
— Косу отрезать легче. 

Китай пристально изучает его, и тёмные миндалевидные глаза смотрят почти с любовью.  
— Заплетёшь?

Руки России не приспособлены для подобной работы, и Китай знает об этом. И действительно: вместо косы получается жалкое подобие хвоста, неравномерное и растрёпанное. Но Китай наслаждается, пока холодные пальцы Ивана перебирают его волосы, беззлобно прикрикивает: «Да не тяни так!» и даже не пытается сдержать улыбку, когда нетерпеливый Россия укоряет его в ответ.

Иван подаёт ему ножницы. Страшное вершится с негромким щелчком, тяжесть волос исчезает. Китай вздрагивает, когда Россия целует его шею сзади.

— Я вознесу тебя на седьмое небо, — бормочет Иван, и Яо только говорит, насколько он тронут, прежде чем их тела снова сплетаются на красных, как рассвет, простынях.


End file.
